Μια Ανασα απο τον Νεο Κοσμο
by Sharks Potter
Summary: Μια στιγμή, ο μέθυσος καθηγητής Άλαν Τζόνσον και οι σύντροφοι του πετάνε πάνω από το Νιου Φορεστ. Την άλλη, βρίσκονται παγιδευμένοι στoν μελλοντικό κόσμο του 28ου αιώνα, σε μια νεα εποχή όπου γιγαντιαία, ανθρωπόμορφα κουνέλια έχουν αντικαταστήσει το ανθρώπινο είδος σαν κυρίαρχο ον στη Γη, όπως περιγράφεται στο μυθιστόρημα του Ρίτσαρντ Άνταμς. Μια ιστορία περιπέτειας και φιλίας...
1. Μια Νεα Προταση για Δουλεια

**Μια Ανάσα από τον Νέο Κόσμο**

**24 Δεκεμβρίου 2012**

Η νυχτερινή πάχνη είχε κατακάτσει στα πεζοδρόμια της ιστορικής οδού Μπέηκερ, στο Λονδίνο. Ήταν Παραμονή Χριστουγέννων και όλος ο κόσμος είχε σχολάσει νωρίς, να απολαύσει της γιορτές οικογενειακώς. Οπότε, με εξαίρεση τα άδεια λεωφορεία που περνούσαν κάθε λίγο, ο δρόμος ήταν έρημος σαν νεκροταφείο, με εξαίρεση έναν ψηλό τύπο με ένα μακρύ χειμερινό μπουφάν με κουκούλα, που περπατούσε μόνος του προς ένα αχούρι καφενείο απέναντι από το Μουσείο Χόλμς. Ο τύπος έριξε μια σύντομη ματιά από την τζαμαρία και πέρασε μέσα.

Πήγε και κάθισε σε ένα απομονωμένο, γωνιακό τραπέζι, ήδη πιασμένο από έναν άλλον παχουλό άντρα με κοκκινωπά μαλλιά και γενειάδα, ο οποίος έπινε μια μπύρα, περιμένοντας τον φίλο του. Οι δυο τους κοιτάχτηκαν ο ένας τον άλλον για λίγο, μέχρι που ο κοκκινομάλλης παράτησε το ποτήρι του, σταύρωσε τα χέρια του και μίλησε αμήχανα.

'Επιτέλους ήρθες, Άλ,' είπε με μια βαθιά Ιρλανδέζικη προφορά, 'Νόμιζα ότι δε θα εμφανιζόσουν ποτέ…'

'Καλησπέρα και σε σένα, Δρ Σω,' είπε ο τύπος ονόματι Αλ με ψυχρή φωνή, χαμηλώνοντας την κουκούλα του, αποκαλύπτοντας το χλωμό πρόσωπο ενός γυμνασμένου άντρα, γύρω στα τριάντα-πέντε, με αχτένιστα σκούρα μαλλιά, και ένα λεπτό, φινετσάτο μουστάκι σαν οδοντόβουρτσα. Τα στρογγυλά γυαλιά του έδιναν την εντύπωση ενός ατόμου με καλλιεργημένο μυαλό, σε αντίθεση με την φυσική του εμφάνιση, η οποία, από μακριά, θύμιζε έναν σκληραγωγημένο αθλητή, με τους εξασκημένους μυς και πελώριους ώμους του. Τα καστανά μάτια του, κρυμμένα πίσω από τα στραβά γυαλιά του, είχαν μια βαθιά, στοιχειωμένη έκφραση, λες και τον βασάνιζε κάποιο επώδυνο παρελθόν.

'Από πότε με αποκαλείς _Δρ Σώ_;' ρώτησε ο άνθρωπος ονόματι Σω, προσπαθώντας να τραβήξει την προσοχή του φίλου του, του Άλαν. Ο Δρ Άλαν Τζόνσον, ένας αποσυρμένος πεζοναύτης του Βασιλικού Ναυτικού, ήταν καθηγητής στο Βασιλικό Πανεπιστήμιο Λονδίνου. Ένας θαρραλέος τυχοδιώκτης και αφιερωμένος περιβαλλοντολόγος, γεννημένος στο Λονδίνο, δίδασκε ζωολογία και βοτανολογία, με σκοπό να στρέψει την προσοχή των φοιτητών του στην σημασία της προστασίας του περιβάλλοντος, τώρα πια σε κίνδυνο από τον υπερπληθυσμό και την υπερεκμετάλλευση του σύγχρονου κόσμου.

Ο φίλος και συνάδελφος του, ο Δρ Ντέρεκ Σω ήταν Ιρλανδέζικης καταγωγής, γιος μεταναστών από το Μπέλφαστ, και καθηγητής Μηχανολογίας στο ίδιο πανεπιστήμιο. Ένας ευφυέστατος μηχανολόγος και φυσικός, η ειδικότητα του εστιαζόταν στο σχεδιασμό μηχανών και συστημάτων προώθησης. Οι δυο τους ήταν κολλητοί από παιδιά, έχοντας πρωτογνωρισθεί σαν ορφανά και φτιάχνοντας τη ζωή τους μαζί. Ο Άλαν είχε ακόμη παντρευτεί και απέκτησε οικογένεια, μέχρι πριν περίπου ένα χρόνο όταν η ζωή του είχε ξαφνικά πάει στραβά.

'Κοίτα δω, Ντίκ, δεν ήρθα δω για παιδιαρίσματα,' είπε ενοχλημένα ο μελαχρινός επιστήμονας, 'Λοιπόν, έχεις την καλοσύνη να κόψεις τις αηδίες και να μου πεις, τι στο διάολο με φώναξες εδώ κάτω τέτοια ώρα; Έχω πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να κάνω στο σπίτι, ξέρεις!' Συνέχισε να αποφεύγει το βλέμμα του φίλου του, κοιτάζοντας ξέγνοιαστα προς την τζαμαρία. Ο Ντέρεκ Σω κοίταξε λυπημένα τον δύστυχο φίλο του, τον οποίον αγωνιζόταν να βγάλει από το καβούκι μιζέριας στο οποίο κρυβόταν από εκείνη την τρομερή μέρα.

'Άλ, μπορείς να πάψεις να κάνεις λες και είσαι για δέσιμο και να με κοιτάξεις, σε παρακαλώ; Για τον περασμένο χρόνο έχεις γίνει πιο ιδιότροπος και από τον πιο παρανοϊκό ερημίτη! Πήγες και άκουσες την _λεγόμενη_ συμβουλή αυτού του καθάρματος του Πρύτανη και παραιτείσαι; κυριολεκτικά πετάς ολόκληρη την καριέρα σου, την οποία έφτιαξες με τόσο κόπο, έξω από το παράθυρο, μόνο για να καταλήξεις ένας αποκλεισμένος μέθυσος, στα πρόθυρα χρεοκοπίας!'

'Αυτή ήταν η επιλογή μου, Ντικ, όχι η δική σου!' είπε ο Άλαν με αδιαφορία, ανάβοντας ένα σπίρτο στο κάτω μέρος του τραπεζιού, να κάνει τσιγάρο, παρόλο που δεν επιτρεπόταν στο χώρο. Πήρε λίγες βαθιές εισπνοές, λες και ήταν το τσιγάρο χαλαρωτικό φάρμακο, 'Μετά την κηδεία, δεν μπορούσα να συνεχίσω άλλο, με τις αναμνήσεις της Μαίρης και της Λούση να με βασανίζουν χωρίς τέλος…'

**_14 Μαρτίου 2011_**

_Ένα τζιπ ακολουθούσε τον επαρχιακό δρόμο, με προορισμό το Σιντμοντον΄ η οικογένεια Τζόνσον ήταν σε εκδρομή, καθ'οδον να επισκεφθούν έναν συνάδελφο του Άλαν, τον Δρ Κόουλ Ντρέηκ, στο εξοχικό του. Ο Ντέρεκ, ο νονός της μικρής Λούση, της κορούλας του Άλαν και της Μαίρη, ήταν επίσης μαζί. _

_Είχαν περάσει τρεις μήνες από το τέλος της σύγκρουσης μεταξύ Ανατολής και Δύσης΄ μετά από τρία μακρινά χρόνια σφαγής και εχθροπραξιών, η Κίνα και η Ρωσία είχαν επιτέλους εγκαταλείψει τον αγώνα τους να στήσουν σταθμούς εκτόξευσης πυρηνικών κεφαλών στη σελήνη, και κήρυξαν ειρήνη με τις ΗΠΑ και τους Ευρωπαίους συμμάχους της. Ο Τρίτος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος, όπως είχε ονομαστεί αυτός o πρώτος πυρηνικός πόλεμος του 21__ου__ αιώνα, είχε κοστίσει τις ζωες σχεδόν μισού δισεκατομμυρίου ανθρώπων παγκοσμίως, μεταξύ των οποίων και πάνω από τον μισό Βρετανικό πληθυσμό, αφήνοντας πίσω έναν ρημαγμένο κόσμο με μια διαλυμένη παγκόσμια οικονομία να συνέλθει._

_Ο Άλαν είχε επιστρέψει από την Κίνα, όπου είχε υπηρετήσει σαν στρατολογημένος πεζοναύτης, έχοντας περάσει πολλούς μήνες σαν αιχμάλωτος πολέμου σε στρατόπεδο συγκεντρώσεων, καταχαρούμενος να μάθει ότι η οικογένεια του είχε επιζήσει τους βομβαρδισμούς. Μετά την αποχώρηση του από τον στρατό, έχοντας αρνηθεί μια τιμητική προαγωγή με βαθμό αξιωματικού για την ανδρεία του στο μέτωπο, είχε γυρίσει στην πολιτική ζωή, αποφασισμένος να παραμείνει κοντά στην οικογένεια του από δω και στο εξής._

_Ένα μελαχρινό κοριτσάκι, περίπου εφτά χρονών, με καστανά μάτια, ολόιδια με του πατέρα της, τράβηξε το μανίκι του Άλαν, δείχνοντας το λόφο του Γουότερσιπ, 'Μπαμπά, εκεί δεν είναι η φωλιά του Βασιλιά Φουντούκι;'_

'_Μα και βέβαια είναι, τζουτζουκα,' απάντησε ο τότε καταχαρούμενος Άλαν, παίζοντας με τα μαλλιά της κορούλας του με το ένα χέρι, το άλλο σφιχτά πάνω στο τιμόνι. 'Μιας και το φέρνει η κουβέντα,' συνέχισε, καθώς του ήρθε μια ξαφνική ιδέα, 'Μόλις πάρουμε τον Κόουλ από την Φάρμα της Καρυδιάς, ας ανέβουμε το λόφο και να κάνουμε το πικνίκ μας εκεί πάνω. Τι λες, γλυκιά μου;' Κοίταξε την γυναίκα του, που χαμογέλασε._

'_Θα μας άρεσε πολύ, αγάπη μου.' _

_Όμως, φτάνοντας στο σημείο του ραντεβού, όπου θα συναντούσαν τον Ντρέηκ, τον βρήκαν άφαντο. Ο Ντέρεκ γύρισε τα μάτια του, 'Αργά, όπως πάντα. Μάλλον ταμπουρωμένος πάλι στο εργαστήριο του…'_

_Ξαφνικά, κάτι περίεργο τους τράβηξε την προσοχή: στο βάθος, πίσω από τα δέντρα βρισκόταν η ερειπωμένη Φάρμα της Καρυδιάς, η οποία υποτίθεται ότι ήταν εγκαταλελειμμένη εδώ και χρόνια. Όμως, τώρα, μπορούσαν να δουν καπνό πίσω από τα δέντρα όπου ήταν το αγρόκτημα. _

'_Περίεργο, Ντικ,' είπε ο Άλαν, δείχνοντας στον φίλο του τον μυστηριώδη καπνό, 'Ποιος θα ήθελε να αγοράσει αυτό το αχούρι, με αυτά τα καινούργια διαμερίσματα που πουλάνε για πενταροδεκάρες στο Νιούμπερι;' Ο Ντέρεκ κούνησε το κεφάλι του._

'_Ξέρω γω, Άλ; Μπορεί να είναι καμιά άλλη ομάδα άστεγων που χρησιμοποιεί το μέρος για καταφύγιο, όπως σε εκείνη την αποθήκη πίσω στην πόλη. Με τη μισή χώρα ισοπεδωμένη, καθόλου απίθανο να συναντάμε άστεγους χωμένους σε κάθε ποντικότρυπα που στέκεται ακόμη, για τα επόμενα δέκα χρόνια…' Όμως, ο Άλαν, ένας άνθρωπος με δυνατό ένστικτο καχυποψίας, μυριζόταν κάτι, και έκανε στροφή, ακολουθώντας το χωματόδρομο που οδηγούσε στο εγκαταλελειμμένο αγρόκτημα. _

'_Κάτι μου βρωμάει εκεί μέσα, Ντικ,' είπε, καθώς εμφανίστηκε το αγρόκτημα μπροστά τους, όλα τα χτίσματα του κλειστά, σαν εγκαταλελειμμένα, με εξαίρεση τον καπνό που ερχόταν από την καπνοδόχο του παλιού αγροτόσπιτου, 'Είναι λες και όποιος είναι εκεί δε θέλει να τον δει κανείς… Μπας και είναι καμιά άλλη συμμορία ανταρτών που χρησιμοποιούν το μέρος σαν κρησφύγετο;' _

_Όντως, υπήρχαν πολλά περιστατικά με Κινέζους βομβιστές μετά τον πόλεμο, αντάρτες αποφασισμένοι για αντίποινα, μεταξύ τον οποίων και μια άγρια επίθεση που είχε συμβεί τις προάλλες, όπου είχαν ανατινάξει το αμάξι ενός υπουργού στην Πλατεία Τραφάλγκαρ, σκοτώνοντας δώδεκα άτομα. Ως εκ' τούτου, στρατός και αστυνομία είχαν σκληρύνει τα μέτρα ασφάλειας σε όλη τη χώρα, συμβουλεύοντας τους πάντες να καταγγείλουν οτιδήποτε ύποπτο αμέσως. _

'_Λοιπόν, μάλλον υπάρχει μόνο ένας τρόπος να μάθουμε με σιγουριά…' _

_Ακολούθησαν τον χωματόδρομο, μεχρι που έφτασαν μπροστά στην κλειστή πόρτα του κήπου. Από κει, είχαν μια καλή θέα του αγροκτήματος. Το μέρος έδινε κάθε εντύπωση ενός εγκαταλελειμμένου χώρου΄ το αγροτόσπιτο ήταν καλυμμένο με τσουκνίδες και βρύα, όπως και ολόκληρος ο ακλάδευτος κήπος και το χωράφι, με μια ταμπέλα στο σκουριασμένο φράκτη να προειδοποιεί τους παραβάτες να μένουν μακριά. Η μόνη ένδειξη ζωής ήταν ο καπνός που έβγαινε από στην καμινάδα. Αν ήταν κάποιος μέσα, θα το μάθαιναν σύντομα. Ο Άλαν βγήκε από το αμάξι μαζί με τον Ντέρεκ. _

'_Εντάξει, αγάπη μου, εμείς πάμε να ρίξουμε μια γρήγορη ματιά. Μάλλον, δε τρέχει τίποτα΄ αν όμως ακούσετε τίποτε φασαρίες, φύγετε αμέσως και πηγαίνετε στην αστυνομία,' είπε στην Μαίρη, ρίχνοντας της τα κλειδιά. _

'_Σε παρακαλώ, να προσέχετε, Άλαν.'_

'_Θα προσέχουμε, μωρό μου, μην φοβάσαι.'_

_Περνώντας μέσα από την πυκνή βλάστηση του εγκαταλελειμμένου χωραφιού, βρήκαν μια τρύπα στο φράκτη και μπήκαν στον κήπο. Ο Άλαν πλησίασε για μια ματιά μέσα από μια χαραμάδα στο ταμπουρωμένο παράθυρο του σπιτιού, αλλά είδε μόνο σκοτάδι μέσα. Δοκίμασε να κτυπήσει την πόρτα αλλά κανείς δεν απάντησε. Ξαφνικά, ο Ντέρεκ, που είχε πάει να ρίξει μια ματιά στις ερειπωμένες αποθήκες, ήρθε τρέχοντας. _

'_Έλα να δεις εδώ! Έχουμε ολόκληρο σφαγείο εκεί μέσα!'_

_Οδήγησε τον Άλαν στην ανοικτή πόρτα του μισογκρεμισμένου στάβλου, όπου αντίκρισαν ένα φρικτό θέαμα: στοιβαγμένα σε σειρές υπήρχαν πλαίσια από μπαμπού, όπου τα δέρματα ζωών, κυρίως αλεπούδων, ήταν καρφωμένα για στέγνωμα. Σκάφες με ζεστό νερό, κόκκινο με αίμα, καθώς και αρκετές σακούλες με οστά και σωθικά ζώων, ήταν σκορπισμένα τριγύρω. Κρεατόμυγες και σκουλήκια τσιμπολογούσαν τα φρικτά εκθέματα του βυρσοδεψείου. Αηδιασμένοι από την ανυπόφορη δυσωδία, έτρεξαν έξω να ξεράσουν._

'_Λαθροκυνηγοί, Ντικ,' μουρμούρισε ο Άλαν στον Ντέρεκ, ο οποίος είχε γίνει καταπράσινος από την αηδία, σκουπίζοντας το στόμα του στο μανίκι του, 'Φαίνεται πως η μαύρη αγορά όντως ανθίζει μέσα σε αυτό το μεταπολεμικό χάος.'_

'_Ναι, λοιπόν ας του δίνουμε από δω! Μη μας τσακώσουν να χώνουμε τη μύτη μας εδώ πέρα,' μουρμούρισε ο Ντέρεκ ανήσυχα, 'Να βρούμε ένα καρτοτηλέφωνο και να καλέσουμε την αστυνομία…' Προτού προλάβουν να κάνουν βήμα όμως, μια φωνή ξαφνικά ακούστηκε από την άλλη πλευρά του κήπου._

'_Παραβάτες! Φάτε τους!'_

_Τρεις κουκουλοφοροι, οπλισμένοι με τουφέκια, είχαν εμφανιστεί από το πουθενά, ορμώντας καταπάνω τους. Ο Άλαν, που ήταν εκπαιδευμένος στις πολεμικές τέχνες, δε δίστασε. Αρπάζοντας μια σκουριασμένη τσουγκράνα, την έριξε σαν δόρυ στον πρώτο μπράβο, καθώς του σήκωσε το όπλο για να τον ξεκάνει. Η τσουγκράνα βρήκε τον στόχο της, και καρφώθηκε στα γόνατα του λαθροκυνηγού, ο οποίος σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος, βογκώντας από τον πόνο. Με ένα σάλτο, ο Άλαν ήταν καταπάνω του, κλοτσώντας το όπλο έξω από τα χέρια του, προτού τον ρίξει αναίσθητο με μια δεύτερη κλωτσιά στο στόμα. _

_Ο Ντέρεκ, παρόλο που δεν ήταν οικείος με πολεμικές τέχνες σαν τον φίλο του, δεν τα κατάφερνε και άσχημα. Καθώς ο δεύτερος μπράβος τον πήρε στο σημάδι, άρπαξε ένα κούτσουρο από ένα σωρό παλιά καυσόξυλα κοντά του, και, με όλη του την δύναμη, το πέταξε στο κεφάλι του λαθροκυνηγού, πριν προλάβει να ρίξει. Το χτύπημα τον έστειλε τον άνθρωπο χάμω, να φτύνει τα σπασμένα του δόντια._

_Καθώς όμως οι δυο φίλοι έστρεψαν την προσοχή τους πίσω στον τρίτο λαθροκυνηγό που είχε σημάνει συναγερμό, είδαν πως είχε ξεφύγει μέσα στην συμπλοκή, τρέχοντας προς τον δρόμο. Ξαφνικά, ακούστηκε ένα ουρλιαχτό, ακολουθούμενο από δυο πυροβολισμούς. Ο λαθροκυνηγός επιθετόταν στην Μαίρη και τη Λούση! _

_Έτρεξαν πίσω στην πύλη, ίσα-ίσα προλαβαίνοντας να δουν το τζιπ να εξαφανίζεται ολοταχώς προς το δρόμο, με τον λαθροκυνηγό στο τιμόνι. Ξαφνικά, ένας εκρηκτικός μηχανισμός πεταμένος στο μονοπάτι εξερράγη, εξαπολύοντας ένα πίδακα αίματος και σάρκας΄ ανθρώπινης σάρκας! Τα πτώματα της Μαίρης και της Λούση! _

_Ο Άλαν, μούσκεμα από το άθλιο μπουγέλο αίματος, το οποίο, μεχρι πριν ένα λεπτό, ήταν η γυναίκα και η κόρη του, έπεσε στα γόνατα του, έτοιμος να ξεράσει πάλι από σοκ και θλίψη. Ο Ντέρεκ ακούμπησε ένα χέρι στον ώμο του φίλου του, προσπαθώντας να τον παρηγορήσει, 'Λυπάμαι Άλ__a__ν. Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ…'_

_Λίγες μέρες αργότερα, αφότου ο ιατροδικαστής είχε εξακριβώσει ότι ο κιμάς που του είχε έρθει σε σακούλες, ήταν τα μόνα απομεινάρια της Μαίρη και Λούση Τζόνσον, ο Άλαν και ο Ντέρεκ παρακολούθησαν την κηδεία. Η αστυνομία είχε βρει το τζιπ του Άλαν εγκαταλελειμμένο έξω από το Οβερτον, αλλά κανένα ίχνος του δράστη. Όλα τα στοιχεία που βρέθηκαν στη φάρμα έδειχναν ότι ήταν μονάχα μια ερασιτεχνική κλίκα λαθροκυνηγών, και χωρίς να μπορούν να αναγνωρίσουν την ταυτότητα του άγνωστου δράστη, η έρευνα σύντομα ματαιώθηκε. Η δυο συνεργοί του είχαν συλληφθεί, όμως πέθαναν μυστηριωδώς σύντομα μετά στην φυλακή, προφανώς από αυτοκτονία. Μετά τη δίκη, ο Άλαν ξεκίνησε μια νέα ζωή απομόνωσης, πνιγμένος από ενοχές. _

Ο Ντέρεκ κοίταξε λυπημένα τον φίλο του, μιλώντας με μια απαλή, αλλά αυστηρή φωνή, 'Άλαν, σου το λέω για τελευταία φορά, δεν φταις εσύ για το τι συνέβη! Δεν μπορούσες να είχες κάνει τίποτα να τις σώσεις΄ κανένας από μας δεν μπορούσε. Πρέπει να δεχτείς την πικρή αλήθεια: ό,τι έγινε, έγινε. Τις έχεις πενθήσει αρκετά. Είναι πια καιρός να το ξεπεράσεις και να αρχίσεις εκ νέου.'

'Που θες να καταλήξεις, Ντικ;' ρώτησε ο Άλαν, τώρα πραγματικά τσαντισμένος, 'Με κουβάλησες εδώ κάτω, μόνο και μόνο για να μου δώσεις κι άλλο από τα μαθήματα σου, για το πώς να συνεχίσω την αναθεματισμένη ζωή μου; Λες και δεν μου το κάνεις αρκετά…'

'Όχι, πρόκειται κυρίως για αυτό,' είπε ο Ντέρεκ, πετώντας έναν σφραγισμένο φάκελο απέναντι από το τραπέζι, προς το φίλο του, 'Μου το ταχυδρόμησαν με οδηγίες να σου το παραδώσω προσωπικά. Ίσως επειδή δεν διαβάζεις πια την αλληλογραφία σου, και ούτε σηκώνεις το τηλέφωνο…' Αφρίζοντας από την αποδοκιμασία του φίλου του, όμως, από την άλλη, να τον τρώει η περιέργεια για τόση μυστικότητα, ο Άλαν άνοιξε το μυστηριώδες γράμμα και το διάβασε φωναχτά. Το χλωμό πρόσωπο του έγινε κατακόκκινο στη στιγμή.

'ΤΙ ΠΡΑΜΑ! Μια αίτηση συμβούλου για _ντοκιμαντέρ_; Κάποιος αρρωστημένος ηλίθιος νομίζει ότι μπορεί να εκμεταλλευτεί την τραγωδία μου για δημοσιότητα; Με τίποτα, γαμώτο! Πες στον αποστολέα να βρει κάποιο άλλο τραγωδό για το σόου του! Καλά Χριστούγεννα, Ντικ!' Σηκώθηκε να φύγει, αλλά ο Ντέρεκ τον άρπαξε από το μπράτσο, τραβώντας τον πίσω στην θέση του.

'Άλ, περίμενε! Άκουσε με! Δεν μπορείς να συνεχίσεις έτσι για πάντα. Κοίτα τα χάλια σου, ρε φίλε! Πας κυριολεκτικά χαμένος, σωματικά και ψυχικά. Αν συνεχίσεις να ακολουθείς αυτή την άθλια ζωή, σύντομα θα βρίσκεσαι σε φτωχοκομείο, η σε ψυχιατρικό άσυλο. Χρειάζεσαι διαφυγή, Άλαν, και σου την προσφέρω σαν φίλος. Αν δεν μπορείς να το κάνεις για μένα, τότε κάντο για αυτές.' Κοίταξε τον Άλαν με ύφος σαν να τον εκλιπαρεί, όπως ένας σκύλος να παρηγορεί τον αναστατωμένο κύριο του.

'Δεν το βάζεις ποτέ κάτω, Ντικ;' ρώτησε ο Άλαν, επιτέλους να υποχωρεί λίγο, άλλα μόνο με μισή καρδιά, 'Καλώς, δέχομαι τη δουλειά. Όμως, θα σου ξεκαθαρίσω ένα πράμα από τώρα: δε δέχομαι κανείς να χρησιμοποιήσει το θάνατο της Μαίρης και της Λούση σα μέσο δημοσιότητας. Ούτε καν θα αναφερθούν μπρος στην κάμερα. Έγινα σαφής;'

'Φυσικά, θα το φροντίσω. Εξάλλου, θα έρθω και γω μαζί σου. Ζήτησαν και έναν μηχανολόγο που γνωρίζει τις βόμβες που έπεσαν στο Νιου Φορεστ, και προσφέρθηκα.' Κατά την διάρκεια του πολέμου, το Εθνικό Πάρκο Νιου Φορεστ είχε γίνει στρατιωτική ζώνη, όπου υπήρχε ο μυστικός σταθμός Ωμέγα, η κεντρική βάση δορυφορικών παρακολουθήσεων στη χώρα. Όταν η Αντικατασκοπία του εχθρού είχε μάθει την τοποθεσία, οι Κινέζοι είχαν στείλει ένα προειδοποιητικό χτύπημα χρησιμοποιώντας τους πρωτότυπους πυραύλους τους TACO, ισοπεδώνοντας τα πάντα μεταξύ του Τοτον και του Ριγκγουντ και αφήνοντας ολόκληρη την περιοχή μολυσμένη με πυρηνικό νέφος, σαν το Τσερνομπίλ.

'Το συμβόλαιο λέει πως θα κάνουμε την παρατήρηση αεροπορικώς, αφού το Νιου Φορεστ εξακολουθεί να είναι απαγορευμένη περιοχή,' συνέχισε, 'O φωτογράφος μας έχει ναυλώσει ένα αεροπλάνο με πιλότο, που θα μας πετάξει πάνω από την περιοχή. Όλα τα έξοδα είναι καλυμμένα, και ο καθένας μας παίρνει μια επιταγή για 1,500 λίρες. Έτσι, θα μπορείς να κάνεις μια αρχή… Θα τους συναντήσουμε στο Νιουμπερι την ερχόμενη Πέμπτη. Θα του στείλω email απόψε, να του πω ότι δέχεσαι. Άντε, να την κάνουμε. Θα περάσω από το διαμέρισμα σου αύριο να σε βοηθήσω να ετοιμαστείς. Καληνύχτα, Άλ, και καλά Χριστούγεννα.'

'Και συ, Ντικ,' μουρμούρισε ο Άλαν, παλεύοντας να μην ξεσπάσει στο φίλο του, να του πει να τον παρατήσει με την εκνευριστική συμπόνια του. Ο Ντέρεκ αναστέναξε, 'Τι απέγινε ο Άλαν Τζόνσον που κάποτε γνώριζα;' Προτού μπορέσει ο Άλαν να του βάλει τις φωνές, ένας χοντρός με μια βρώμικη στολή μηχανικού αυτοκινήτου, που κρυφάκουγε από το διπλανό τραπέζι, τους διέκοψε.

'Ο Δρ Άλαν Τζόνσον; Μπα, μπα, παιδιά, κατέφθασε ο Καθηγητής Ψυχοπαθής!' χαχάνισε με αγένεια, τρώγοντας τα μαυρισμένα με λάδι νύχια του, 'Ποια είναι λοιπόν η αλήθεια με την μακαρίτισσα γυναικούλα σου; Δεν σου ήταν αρκετά καλή, ή μήπως είχε γκόμενο;' Τα μάτια του Άλαν έλαμψαν με θυμό. Παρόλο που είχε αθωωθεί από κάθε κατηγόρια ανθρωποκτονίας εξ' αμελείας στη δίκη – χάρη στην μαρτυρία του Ντέρεκ -, οι εφημερίδες είχαν συνεχίσει να τυπώνουν φρικτά άρθρα για αυτόν, ανελέητα σέρνοντας το όνομα του μέσα στη λάσπη. Πολλοί τον είχαν χαρακτηρίσει ως συνένοχο στους φόνους, οδηγώντας τον Πρύτανη να τον πιέσει να αποσυρθεί, ώστε να αποφύγει κάθε σκάνδαλο, και μαυρίζοντας το όνομα του ακόμη περισσότερο.

Ο Ντέρεκ, πάντα στο πλευρό του φίλου του, σηκώθηκε όρθιος, έξαλλος. 'Βγάλε το σκασμό μη σου σπάσω τα μούτρα, με ακούς;' μούγκρισε με αγριεμένο τόνο, όμως ο λεχρίτης, είτε πολύ μεθυσμένος, είτε απλά χαζός, δεν έδωσε σημασία, συνεχίζοντας το χαβά του.

'Για στάσου, το'πιασα,' είπε, χασκογελώντας, 'Άφησες καμιά τσούλα έγκυο και δεν ήθελες να της ραγίσεις την καρδιά, ε;' Έσκασε στα γέλια με το αστείο του, κρατώντας την τριχωτή κοιλιά του από το πολύ γέλιο. Το ποτήρι όμως είχε πια ξεχειλίσει, και ο Άλαν, χάνοντας το, ήταν ξαφνικά καταπάνω του σαν μανιασμένος ταύρος.

Με μια δυνατή κλωτσιά, έσπασε το πόδι της καρέκλας του χοντρού, στέλνοντας τον φαρδύ-πλατύ στο πάτωμα. Σε άλλο ένα δεύτερο, τον είχε ακινητοποιημένο, με το πόδι του να πιέζει πάνω στο λαρύγγι του, σχεδόν πνίγοντας τον.

'Χως' το καλά στο κεφάλι σου, χοντροκεφτε,' μούγκρισε στον κατατρομαγμένο λέτσο, ο οποίος κόντευε να πάθει ασφυξία, 'Ποτέ…μην…ξαναμιλήσεις…έτσι…για…την…οικογένεια μου!' Τελικά, χαλάρωσε την λαβή του στο λαιμό του, μη τον πνίξει μέχρι θανάτου, αλλά όχι πριν γυρίσει και δίνοντας του άλλη μια κλωτσιά στα αχαμνά. Πίσω από τον πάγκο, ο μπάρμαν έτρεξε για το τηλέφωνο, να καλέσει την αστυνομία. Φουριόζος, αλλά όχι πρόθυμος να τους στείλει και τους δυο τους σε κράτηση για επίθεση, ο Άλαν στράφηκε προς την πόρτα, φεύγοντας τρέχοντας, ο Ντέρεκ από πίσω του, τα πονεμένα ουρλιαχτά του χοντρού να βουίζουν μες τα αυτιά τους.

**Αργότερα, στο Ντρεητον Κορτ, Τσελσι…**

Κατεβαίνοντας στο σταθμό Ερλ'ς Κορτ, ο Άλαν πήρε το δρόμο για το σπίτι του. Η κατοικία του ήταν ένα διαμέρισμα Βικτοριανής περιόδου στο πρώτο όροφο μιας αναπαλαιωμένης πολυκατοικίας, κληρονομιά από τους γονείς του. Ο δρόμος ήταν έρημος και σιωπηλός, με εξαίρεση τα βήματα του, καθώς ακολούθησε το πεζοδρόμιο προς το νούμερο 31. Σκισμένες αφίσες από τον πόλεμο ακόμη κρέμονταν κομματιασμένες από τους φανοστάτες και από τις βιτρίνες των κλειστών μαγαζιών, δημιουργώντας μια ατμόσφαιρα εγκαταλελειμμένης γειτονιάς. Ζοφερά, ο Άλαν ανέβηκε τα παγερά σκαλοπάτια της εισόδου.

Καθώς έβγαζε το κλειδί να ανοίξει, τα μάτια του έτυχαν να κοιτάζουν το τζάμι της πόρτας. Μπορούσε να δει το είδωλο του να τον κοιτάζει΄ όμως δεν ήταν το μόνο. Δίπλα του στεκόταν ένα κουνέλι, ανθρώπινου μεγέθους, που του χαμογελούσε… Κατατρομαγμένος, ο Άλαν γύρισε, ενστικτωδώς τραβώντας ένα κρυμμένο στρατιωτικό μαχαίρι από την τσέπη του, ένα δώρο από τον πατέρα του, μακαρίτης εδώ και πολλά χρόνια, το οποίο πάντα κουβαλούσε μαζί του σαν φυλακτό, παράνομα η όχι. Τα μάτια του σάρωσαν όλο τον δρόμο, αλλά δεν υπήρχε ψυχή΄ μονάχα ένας έρημος δρόμος με το χιόνι να στρώνεται σιγά σιγά πάνω στα πεζοδρομία. Αναστενάζοντας, έβαλε το μαχαίρι πίσω στην θήκη του και γύρισε να ξεκλειδώσει την πόρτα.

'Πολύ αλκοόλ,' μουρμούρισε ζοφερά, 'Η, μάλλον, όντως χρειάζομαι ψυχίατρο…' Γοργά, πέρασε μέσα, κλείνοντας απότομα την πόρτα πίσω του. Το χωλ του κτιρίου ήταν σκοτεινό και αθόρυβο, τα διαμερίσματα όλα άδεια, αφού οι ιδιοκτήτες τους είχαν σκοτωθεί στον πόλεμο η είχαν μετακομίσει αλλού. Η μόνη γειτόνισσα του ήταν η κα Χανσον, η ηλικιωμένη οικονόμος του και θυρωρός του κτιρίου, που ζούσε σε ένα άλλο μικρό διαμέρισμα στο υπόγειο.

Χωρίς να μπει στον κόπο να ανάψει το φως, ο Άλαν ανέβηκε τη σκάλα στον πρώτο όροφο. Το διαμέρισμα του ήταν το μεγαλύτερο του κτιρίου, καταλαμβάνοντας το περισσότερο χώρο του πρώτου ορόφου, με θέα και από τις δυο απέναντι πλευρές της πολυκατοικίας. Ξεκλειδώνοντας την φθαρμένη πόρτα, πέρασε μέσα, κλειδώνοντας την πίσω του.

Παρόλο που το σπίτι του ήταν μελαγχολικό και μακάβριο, τα ευρύχωρα δωμάτια του είχαν την ατμόσφαιρα ενός χώρου που έκρυβε πολλές αναμνήσεις. Περνώντας μέσα από τη σάλα με το ψηλό ταβάνι, ακολούθησε έναν διάδρομο, στρωμένο με μοκέτα, προς το γραφείο του, όπου ζούσε κυριολεκτικά εδώ και ένα χρόνο, τυφλωμένος στο μεθύσι, προσπαθώντας να πνίξει τη μιζέρια του.

Ένα γραφείο αντίκα, κατασκευής Τσιπενδειλ, στεκόταν στη μέση του δωματίου, περιτριγυρισμένο από ψηλές βιβλιοθήκες που ακουμπούσαν στους τοίχους. Τα ράφια τους περιείχαν μια μεγάλη ποικιλία βιβλίων, καθώς και μια εντυπωσιακή συλλογή βιολογικών και γεωλογικών δειγμάτων, διατηρημένα μέσα σε γυάλινα βάζα και φιαλίδια. Οι κορυφές των βιβλιοθηκών ήταν επίσης διακοσμημένες με μοντέλα η συλλεκτικά επιστημονικά όργανα όλων τον εποχών, θυμίζοντας μουσείο. Μια τζαμαρία πίσω από το γραφείο οδηγούσε σε ένα μπαλκόνι, που το είχε μετατρέψει σε θερμοκήπιο με μια διάφανη, θερμομονωτική τέντα, κρεμασμένη από τα κάγκελα του πάνω μπαλκονιού. Αυτό ήταν το σπιτικό εργαστήρι του Άλαν, όπου μεγάλωνε φυτά υπό πειραματικές συνθήκες, για την προσωπική του έρευνα. Όμως, ο χώρος είχε μείνει απεριποίητος εδώ και μήνες, τα φυτά όλα σάπια και μουχλιασμένα.

Ο Άλαν κάθισε στο ακατάστατο γραφείο του, κοιτάζοντας ένα άλμπουμ που βρισκόταν ανοικτό μπροστά του, όπου η ζοφερή ζωή του ήταν καταγραμμένη σε μορφή φωτογραφιών: ο ίδιος το 1988, σε ηλικία δέκα, με τον πατέρα του τον Τζάκ και τον αποξενωμένο μεγαλύτερο αδερφό του Ρόυς (η μητέρα τους είχε πεθάνει στη γέννα του μικρότερου γιου της)΄ το οικογενειακό σαφάρι στην Κένυα το 1989, όπου ο πατέρας τους είχε πεθάνει από ελονοσία΄ ο ίδιος σαν έφηβος το 1996, δίπλα στο Ντέρεκ και άλλους δυο φίλους που είχε κάνει στο ορφανοτροφείο, να ποζάρουν για φωτογραφία. Μια πιο πρόσφατη φωτογραφία τον έδειχνε μεγαλύτερο, με ένα κομψότατο σμόκιν στο γάμο του το 2002΄ μια άλλη με τη Μαίρη το 2004, η Λούση σαν μωρό στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας της΄ ο ίδιος στρατευμένος το 2009΄ και τελικά, μια φωτογραφία με αυτόν, την Μαίρη, την Λούση και τον Ντέρεκ, παρμένη λίγο μετά την επιστροφή του από την Κίνα το 2011. Μετά ακολουθούσαν μόνο άδειες σελίδες, από τότε που είχε σταματήσει να κρατά αναμνηστικές φωτογραφίες.

Παρόλο τις δυσάρεστες αναμνήσεις, τα λόγια του φίλου του συνέχισαν να επαναλαμβάνονται ξανά και ξανά στο μυαλό του: _Συνέχισε τη ζωή σου_. Αλλά, τι νόημα είχαν, όταν δεν του είχε μείνει τίποτα που να του δίνει σκοπό στη ζωή; Τσαντισμένος με την ανικανότητα του να ξεφύγει από αυτή την μιζέρια, έκλεισε το άλμπουμ νευριασμένος και πήγε στην κουζίνα για λίγη κρύα κρεατόσουπα κονσέρβας που είχε σε μια κατσαρόλα στο μάτι. Αρπάζοντας και μια μπύρα από το ψυγείο, πέρασε στο καθιστικό και βολεύτηκε στον καναπέ να φάει το βραδινό του.

Ψάχνοντας τριγύρω για το τηλεχειριστήριο να ανοίξει τις ειδήσεις, είδε το αγαπημένο του βιβλίο, _Στο Λόφο του Γουότερσιπ_ από τον Ρίτσαρντ Άνταμς, πάνω στο ακατάστατο τραπέζι του καφέ. Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπο του, καθώς θυμήθηκε πόσο συχνά η Λούση, λάτρης του βιβλίου σαν τον πατέρα της, τον ικέτευε να της to διαβάσει στο κρεβάτι όταν ζούσε. Παίρνοντας το, πήγε στο υπνοδωμάτιο της κόρης του και το ακούμπησε στο μαξιλάρι του άδειου κρεβατιού, σκουπίζοντας ένα δάκρυ από το μάτι του. Επιστρέφοντας στο σαλόνι, άκουσε τον εκφωνητή να μιλάει.

'…_Το μυστηριώδες φαινόμενο που παρατηρείται στον ουράνιο χώρο του απαγορευμένου εθνικού πάρκου Νιου Φορεστ συνεχίζεται. Αρχίζοντας από το βράδυ της 21__ης__, αυτό το υπέροχο θέαμα, που θυμίζει σέλας, παρατηρείται στα ουράνια πάνω από την απαγορευμένη ζώνη κάθε νύχτα. Η προέλευση του παραμένει άγνωστη΄ ωστόσο, υπάρχουν ορισμένες θεωρίες ότι μπορεί να είναι αποτέλεσμα παρεμβολών από την υπερβολική ραδιενέργεια στην περιοχή, καθώς και αρκετές φήμες που το συσχετίζουν με το φημισμένο συμβάν του 2012. Αυτές είναι οι ειδήσεις από το __BBC__…_'

Κατάκοπος, ο Άλαν έκλεισε την τηλεόραση και τράβηξε τα πόδια του στο κρεβάτι για ύπνο, για την νυχτερινή κόλαση του. Οι συνηθισμένοι εφιάλτες του, που το βασάνιζαν χωρίς τέλος από την τραγική μέρα, τον επισκέφθηκαν όπως πάντα΄ μόνο που τώρα, καθώς κοίταξε προς το έδαφος, όπου έπρεπε να ήταν τα πτώματα της Μαίρης και της Λούση, υπάρχουν κάποια γιγαντιαία, ανθρωπόμορφα κουνέλια, να πνίγονται σε μια λίμνη από το ίδιο τους το αίμα που έτρεχε από τα ξεκοιλιασμένα κορμιά τους. Προσπαθεί να απλώσει το χέρι του να βοηθήσει, αλλά έχει ξαφνικά κοκαλώσει σαν άγαλμα, ανήμπορος να κάνει τίποτα παρά να συνεχίζει να κοιτάζει αυτό το μακελειό. Από μακριά, ακούει μια ψυχρή, μοχθηρή φωνή να γελάει, να τον βασανίζει. Αδύνατον να το αντέξει άλλο, ουρλιάζει…

Ο Άλαν σηκώθηκε, λουσμένος σε κρύο ιδρώτα και τρέμοντας ολόκληρος. Οι εφιάλτες του είχαν γίνει νυχτερινοί σύντροφοι από τότε που είχε δολοφονηθεί η οικογένεια του, αλλά ποτέ δεν ήταν τόσο άσχημοι όσο απόψε. Μήπως η απόφαση του να πάει σε αυτό το ταξίδι θα του έκανε περισσότερο κακό παρά καλό;

Χωρίς να τον πιάνει πάλι ο ύπνος, σηκώθηκε και πήγε στη κουζίνα, ψάχνοντας το αγαπημένο του γιατρικό: το αλκοόλ. Σκαλίζοντας μέσα στο σχεδόν άδειο ντουλάπι όπου κρατούσε την κάβα του, βρήκε ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι. Παίρνοντας και μια γκαζόζα και ένα ποτήρι από τον νεροχύτη, γύρισε στο σαλόνι. Ξαπλώνοντας στον καναπέ και ανοίγοντας μια ταινία, άρχισε να πίνει το ποτό του, καταπίνοντας το σαν νερό μέσα από σουρωτήρι.

Σύντομα, το αλκοόλ άρχισε να τον ζαλίζει, με το μπουκάλι να αδειάζει γρήγορα. Η όραση του άρχισε να γυρνά, καθώς κάθισε, χαζεύοντας τις φωτογραφίες των νεκρών συγγενών του, κρεμασμένες τριγύρω στους τοίχους του σαλονιού: οι γονείς του Τζάκ και Σούζαν, και ο αδερφός του ο Ρόυς, ο οποίος μια ζωή του κρατούσε κακία, κατηγορώντας τον για τον θάνατο της μητέρας του. Είχε σκοτωθεί στον πόλεμο, όπου υπηρετούσε σαν καπετάνιος υποβρυχίου, χωρίς να συμφιλιωθεί ποτέ με τον μικρότερο αδερφό του. Υπήρχε και ο κουνιάδος του, ο Μάιλς, ένας χρόνια αλκοολικός και ναρκομανής, ο οποίος είχε πεθάνει από έμφραγμα πέρσι, ακολουθώντας τελικά, η γυναίκα και η κόρη του.

Τυφλωμένος στο μεθύσι, είδε τα πρόσωπα στις φωτογραφίες ξαφνικά να αρχίζουν να ζωντανεύουν, να σπάνε τα τζάμια των πλαισίων τους, και να έρχονται καταπάνω του. Έβγαλε μια κραυγή, ρίχνοντας τα χέρια του μπρος στο πρόσωπο του, για να αμυνθεί, αλλά τότε συνειδητοποίησε πως χτυπούσε απλώς άδειο αέρα…

Κοιτώντας πάλι τριγύρω του, είδε πως είχε ξημερώσει επιτέλους. Άλλη μια νύχτα γεμάτη με εφιάλτες και δυστυχία είχε περάσει. Τότε, κατάλαβε πως δεν ήταν μόνος του΄ ο Ντέρεκ στεκόταν δίπλα στον καναπέ, κρατώντας το κάδο απορριμμάτων στο χέρι, το άδειο μπουκάλι ουίσκι θρύψαλα στον πάτο. Τα τέλειο ξύπνημα.

'Γαμώτο, Ντικ, θες να πάθω συγκοπή;' μουρμούρισε ο Άλαν, τρίβοντας το κεφάλι του, που ένοιωθε σαν να καίγεται από τον πονοκέφαλο, έτοιμος να κάνει εμετό, 'Πως μπήκες μέσα;'

'Η κα Χάνσον μου έδωσε κλειδί,' είπε ο Ντέρεκ, κρατώντας τον κάδο με το σπασμένο μπουκάλι, 'Ανάθεμα το, Άλ, πάλι το έριξες στο μεθύσι;' Η οικονόμος είχε αναστατωθεί τόσο πολύ με τον Άλαν να μεθάει κάθε βράδυ, που είχε εμπιστευθεί τον Ντέρεκ με το αντικλείδι του διαμερίσματος, έχοντας αρνηθεί η ίδια να μπει μέσα με τον Άλαν πιωμένο.

'Λοιπόν, ήθελα να ζαλιστώ λίγο, και τι έγινε; Πρέπει να με σκοτώσεις για αυτό;' είπε νευριασμένα ο Άλαν, πηγαίνοντας στην κουζίνα να φτιάξει καφέ. Αν ο φίλος του ήθελε να του δώσει κι άλλα από τα αναθεματισμένα μαθήματα του, πρωινιάτικα, μπορούσε να τα πάρει και να τα χώσει. Τότε, νιώθοντας το στομάχι να του ανεβαίνει στο στόμα, έτρεξε στο μπάνιο για ένα μαραθώνιο ξερατό. Ο Ντέρεκ κούνησε το κεφάλι του.

'Όχι, να μου λείπει, Άλ. Η αστυνομία είναι ήδη αναστατωμένη με μια υπόθεση εξαφάνισης για να σπαταλούν το χρόνο τους με μένα επειδή σου ξέκανα το άθλιο τομάρι σου.' Ο Άλαν, έχοντας αποβάλει το αλκοόλ από τον οργανισμό του, γύρισε με ένα κουτί αντικαταθλιπτικά χάπια, που του είχε γράψει ο ψυχολόγος του.

'Ε, τι εξαφάνιση; Ποιος;'

'Η οικογένεια του πρώην αφεντικού σου, του Δρ Ντρέηκ,' απάντησε ο Ντέρεκ, ρίχνοντας στον φίλο του την πρωινή έκδοση της Τάιμς. Το πρωτοσέλιδο έγραφε:

ΟΙΚΟΓΕΝΕΙΑ ΕΠΙΣΤΗΜΟΝΑ ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΖΕΤΑΙ ΔΙΧΩΣ ΙΧΝΟΣ

ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΓΙΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΡ ΚΟΟΥΛ ΝΤΡΕΗΚ ΑΓΝΟΟΥΜΕΝΟΙ. ΥΠΟΨΙΑ ΑΠΑΓΩΓΗΣ

Ο Δρ Κόουλ Ντρέηκ, ένας διάσημος Βρετανός επιστήμονας, Ρώσικης καταγωγής, ήταν ένας άλλος από τους παλιούς συναδέλφους του Άλαν στο πανεπιστήμιο, επικεφαλής του τμήματος τους. Ένας, τιμημένος με Βραβείο Νόμπελ, κορυφαίος ειδικός στη βιογενετική, καθώς και ένας εξίσου αφοσιωμένος περιβαλλοντολόγος, με τον οποίο ο Άλαν είχε δημιουργήσει μια στενή συνεργασία. Η δικιά του έρευνα εστιαζόταν στην κλονοποιηση γενετικά ενισχυμένων ειδών, ως λύση για το περιβάλλον, τώρα υπό επικείμενη κατάρρευση, με τον Άλαν να συνδυάζει την δικιά του οικολογική έρευνα στο προτζεκτ τους.

To ξέσπασμα του πολέμου τους είχε αναγκάσει να διακόψουν την δουλειά τους΄ μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, ο Άλαν ήταν έτοιμος να συνεχίσει την έρευνα με τον συνάδελφο του, όταν ο θάνατος της γυναίκας και της κόρης του τον ανάγκασαν να παραιτηθεί οριστικά, και από τότε είχαν χάσει επαφή.

'Ο Ντρέηκ είπε πως είχαν πάει σε ένα κονσέρτο στο Θέατρο Αλμπερτ χθες βράδυ, και δεν επέστρεψαν. Ορισμένοι υποψιάζονται πως μπορεί να πρόκειται για απαγωγή, όμως κανείς δεν έχει ζητήσει τίποτα ακόμη. Κάτι βρομάει, ε; Γιατί η φαμίλια του ξαφνικά να το βάλει στα πόδια, χωρίς εξήγηση; Παρόλο που, γνωρίζοντας πόσο πιο αφοσιωμένος ήταν στην τρελοδουλειά του, παρά σε αυτούς…'

'Ποιανού του καίγεται καρφί, Ντικ; Κοίτα, άστο να πάει στα κομμάτια και να στρωθούμε στη δουλεία μας. Όσο συντομότερα θα τελειώσει αυτή η μαλακία, τόσο πιο ευτυχισμένος θα είμαι.' Όντως, δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να συζητήσει για τον Ντρέηκ. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος δεν τον αφορούσε πια΄ είχε εξαφανιστεί από την ζωή του την μέρα που τα είχε χάσει όλα, μαζί με την έρευνα τους.

Πέρασαν την υπόλοιπη μέρα τακτοποιώντας το παραμελημένο διαμέρισμα του Άλαν, και ετοιμάζοντας για το ταξίδι τους. Το απόγευμα, ο Ντέρεκ γύρισε στο δικό του σπίτι στο Χάμμερσμιθ, να μαζέψει τα δικά του μπαγκάζια, γυρνώντας στου Άλαν το βράδυ, που είχε δεχτεί να τον φιλοξενήσει για την νύχτα. Παραγγέλνοντας ζεστή πίτσα για βραδινό, κάθισαν να απολαύσουν μια ταινία, να περάσουν τη βραδιά τους.

Εκείνο το βράδυ, με τον Ντέρεκ να ροχαλίζει σαν ρινόκερος στον ξενώνα, ξέγνοιαστος, ο Άλαν έπεσε να κοιμηθεί, περιμένοντας τους συνηθισμένους εφιάλτες του να του κάνουν επίσκεψη, όπως του έκαναν κάθε νύχτα εδώ και ένα μίζερο χρόνο…

**Σημείωση από τον συγγραφέα:** Αυτή είναι η ελληνική έκδοση του ανεπίσημου μυθιστορήματος μου _Watership__Down__ Τ__he__ Ν__ew__World_, εμπνευσμένο από το πρωτότυπο, μαγευτικό μυθιστόρημα _Μια Ανάσα από τον Παράδεισο_ του Ρίτσαρντ Άνταμς. Αυτή η ιστορία είναι γραμμένη με την άδεια του κου Άνταμς, και είναι μόνο για ψυχαγωγικούς σκοπούς. Απολύτως κανένα κέρδος δεν βγαίνει από αυτή τη δουλειά. Αν δεν έχετε ήδη διαβάσει την αγγλική έκδοση, παρακαλώ πάρτε μια στιγμή να αφήσετε κανένα σχόλιο καθώς ανεβάζω μια καινούργια ενότητα. Τα σχόλια βοηθούν στην βελτίωση της ιστορίας και επιταχύνουν το ρυθμό ανανέωσης. Καλό διάβασμα!


	2. Chapter 2 Ο Μυστηριώδης Φωτογράφος

26 Δεκεμβρίου 2012

Παρόλο που ήταν πιο ψύχραιμος από την συνάντηση τους στο καφέ, ο νεαρός βιολόγος ακόμη φαινόταν κακόκεφος, αποφεύγοντας τη συζήτηση, κατά όλη τη διαδρομή τους προς το Νιούμπερι. Το φρεσκοξυρισμένο πρόσωπο του Άλαν είχε χάσει λίγη από τη χλωμουρα του, αλλά οι σκιές θλίψης και μιζέριας στα μάτια του παρέμεναν.

Φτάνοντας στο Νιούμπερι, πήγαν απευθείας στο ξενοδοχείο όπου είχαν ραντεβού με τον φωτογράφο και τον πιλότο τους. Μετά από μια σύντομη αναμονή στη ρεσεψιόν, τους πλησίασε ο κατσούφης θυρωρός, 'Οι Δρ Τζόνσον και Σώ;'

'Οι ίδιοι. Ο κος…Ρόμπινς δεν έχει φτάσει ακόμη;' ρώτησε ο Ντέρεκ, κοιτάζοντας το όνομα του φωτογράφου στο σημειωματάριο του. Ο θυρωρός κούνησε το κεφάλι του, 'Σας περιμένει στο σαλόνι. Από δω, παρακαλώ.' Κάνοντας σήμα στον αχθοφόρο να πάει τις αποσκευές τους πάνω στα δωμάτια τους, τους οδήγησε στο μικρό σαλονάκι του ξενοδοχείου. Καθισμένος σε ένα τραπέζι κοντά στο τζάκι ήταν ο εργοδότης τους, ο κος Ρόμπινς΄ ένας ψηλός άντρας με ίσια μαύρα μαλλιά, λες και τα είχε βάψει με πίσσα, και ένα κιτρινισμένο πρόσωπο, σαν πτώμα, και ένα εξίσου μακάβριο χαμόγελο. Η εμφάνιση του σε συνδυασμό με τα ολόμαυρα ρούχα του, σαν ενός νεκροθάφτη, έφερνε στον Άλαν ανατριχίλα.

Ο θυρωρός πλησίασε αυτόν τον Χάρο και ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του, ο οποίος γύρισε να τους χαιρετήσει, 'Καλωσορίσατε,' είπε, κάνοντας χειραψία με τον Άλαν και τον Ντέρεκ, 'Ράσελ Ρόμπινς, επικεφαλής του συνεργείου _Σπάνια Ντοκιμαντέρ_, και Κυβερνήτης Χούλιο 'Αντρε, ο πιλότος μας.' Ο νεαρός πιλότος επίσης έδωσε το χέρι του να χαιρετήσει. 'Γκαρσόν, άλλα δύο τζιν με ανγκοστούρα για τους καλεσμένους μου παρακαλώ,' φώναξε στο παιδί στο μπαρ, ο οποίος έτρεξε να ετοιμάσει τα ποτά. Μόλις έγιναν οι συστάσεις, ο Άλαν και ο Ντέρεκ βολεύτηκαν, να γνωρίσουν καλύτερα τον εργοδότη τους.

'Και πια είναι η ειδικότητα σας, κ. Ρόμπινς; Μεταπολεμικά ντοκιμαντέρ;' ρώτησε ο Άλαν, πίνοντας μια γουλιά από το ποτό του, τα μάτια του να παρακολουθούν τον Ρόμπινς καχύποπτα. Κάτι του βρώμαγε με αυτόν τον τύπο.

'Μεταπολεμικά, καλλιτεχνικά, άγρια φύση, τα πάντα. Και στα πιο φανταστικά μέρη του κόσμου – Αφρική, τον Αμαζόνιο, τη Μέση Ανατολή, τη Βρετανική Κολομβία, ακόμα και στην Ανταρκτική… Δεν μου διαφεύγει μέρος, όχι όταν κρύβει καλό υλικό για ντοκιμαντέρ.' Ο Άλαν γέλασε άχαρα.

'Δυστυχώς, όλα αυτά τα φανταστικά μέρη θα υπάρχουν μόνο στα ντοκιμαντέρ σας, έως το τέλος του επόμενου αιώνα,' είπε, καθώς θυμήθηκε ότι το Υπουργείο Προστασίας Περιβάλλοντος είχε ανησυχήσει πως, με την μεταπολεμική επίδραση στη φύση, το περιβάλλον ήταν πια σχεδόν σε στάδιο κατάρρευσης, και με τη τωρινή παγκόσμια οικονομία ήταν αδύνατη καμία χρηματοδότηση συντήρησης. Το Νιου Φόρεστ ήταν μια από τις πολλές νεκρές ζώνες στο κόσμο που είχαν εκκενωθεί, αφού τις είχαν καταστρέψει.

'Λένε η περιοχή του Νιου Φόρεστ εξακολουθεί να είναι επικίνδυνα ραδιενεργή και μόνο προσβάσιμη μέσω αέρος. Πως θα κάνουμε επιθεωρήσεις;' ρώτησε ο Ντέρεκ, όμως ο Ρόμπινς τον καθησύχασε.

'Έχω νοικιάσει ένα αεροπλάνο από την τοπικό αεροπορικό όμιλο, για να μας πετάξει ο Χούλιο πάνω από την περιοχή,' τους εξήγησε, 'Κατάφερα να εξασφαλίσω άδεια για χαμηλή πτήση, για την φωτογράφηση. Θα τα βγάλουμε πέρα. Αναχωρούμε αύριο στις έντεκα ακριβώς.'

Εκείνη τη νύχτα, ο Άλαν καθόταν ξύπνιος στο κρεβάτι, σκεφτόντας αυτόν το μυστηριώδη κ. Ρόμπινς. Ένιωθε σχεδόν σαν να τον ήξερε τον τύπο από κάπου παλιά, παρόλο που το όνομα Ράσελ Ρόμπινς σίγουρα δεν το είχε ξανακούσει στη ζωή του. Υπήρχε κάτι πολύ οικείο σε αυτά τα σκοτεινά μάτια…ή όχι; Γύρισε να ρωτήσει τον Ντέρεκ, αλλά ο φίλος του ροχάλιζε στο διπλανό κρεβάτι.

Βγάζοντας το από το μυαλό του, ο Άλαν έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του και ξάπλωσε να κοιμηθεί. Οι εφιάλτες του τον επισκέφθηκαν όπως πάντα, μόνο τώρα έβλεπε τον Ρόμπινς, μπουγελωμένος στο αίμα της σφαγμένης γυναίκας και της κόρης του, να γελάει σατανικά…

Εν στο μεταξύ, στην ησυχία του δωματίου του, μακριά από κάθε απαρατήρητο μάτι, έκανε μια κλίση στο κινητό του, μιλώντας χαμηλόφωνα, μην τον ακούσει κανείς. '…Όλα είναι έτοιμα. Ο Τζόνσον και ο Σώ έφτασαν όπως το προγραμματίσαμε και δεν υποψιάζονται τίποτα. Είναι όλοι ενημερωμένοι και σε ετοιμότητα;' Μια τραχεία φωνή με μια βαριά ξένη προφορά του απάντησε.

'_Ναι, ο Σέλτον με ενημέρωσε ότι θα είστε οι μόνοι που θα πετάτε αύριο στη λέσχη του, άρα δεν υπάρχει φόβος για τίποτα μάρτυρες να βρεθούν στη μέση. Ξέρεις τι να κάνεις;'_

'Ναι, είμαι έτοιμος,' απάντησε ο Ρόμπινς, χαϊδεύοντας, τι φαινόταν να είναι με την πρώτη ματιά, ένα συνηθισμένο κιτ κάμερας δημοσιογράφου. Ωστόσο, καθώς άνοιξε το καπάκι που στέγαζε δήθεν την ταινία, αντί για κασέτα, περιείχε ένα κρυφό όπλο αναισθητοποίησης, πλήρως φορτισμένο. Η μπαταρία της μηχανής ήταν επίσης ένα άλλο δόλωμα, με ένα κρυφό περίστροφο καθώς και δύο γεμιστήρες των 20 φυσιγγίων. Ακόμη και ο ιμάντας μεταφοράς περιείχε ένα σύρμα στραγγαλισμού ραμμένο μέσα στην επένδυση. Το κιτ του Robbins ήταν το κρυφό οπλοστάσιο ενός δολοφόνου! Ο άνθρωπος γέλασε με κακία, σιγουρεύοντας ότι τα σύνεργα του ήταν σε καλή κατάσταση και λειτουργούσαν προτού προσεκτικά ανασυσκευασει τα πάντα πίσω μέσα στη μυστική θήκη τους.

'_Έξοχα__. __Έχω__ήδη__ βάλει __τους συνεργούς__μας__στο Προεδρείο__να ανανεώσουν__το αρχείο__σου__, __και__να φυτέψουν__τα ψεύτικα αποδεικτικά στοιχεία.__Τέτοια ώρα__αύριο__, __οι__αρχές__θα__ σε __έχουν__επίσημα__αναγγείλει__νεκρό...όπως και τον Τζόνσον και τον Σώ__. __Έχω και__την επιταγή σου,__νέο διαβατήριο__και τις βίζες__έτοιμες για το όταν έχει ολοκληρωθεί η__αποστολή__, __ώστε να μπορείς να__φύγεις στο εξωτερικό__, __όπως ζήτησες__. __Καλή τύχη__!__'_ Ο Ρόμπινς χαμογέλασε καθώς έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Όλα πήγαιναν ρολόι.

Το πρωί της 27ης, η μεγάλη στιγμή είχε φτάσει επιτέλους. Μετά από ένα γρήγορο πρωινό, η ομάδα των τεσσάρων ήταν στο δρόμο προς το αεροδρόμιο στο Πάρκο του Σάντλεφορντ, για να πιάσουν το αεροπλάνο τους προς το Νιου Φόρεστ. Ο Άλαν, ο οποίος ήταν ο βιολογικός σύμβουλος και, ως εκ τούτου, θα έκανε τη περισσότερη δουλειά του αφότου τα βίντεο και οι φωτογραφίες είχαν παρθεί, είχε μόνο τα κιάλια, τη φωτογραφική μηχανή και το σημειωματάριο του για να κρατάει σημειώσεις για την έκθεσή του σχετικά με τις περιβαλλοντικές επιπτώσεις που άφησαν οι πύραυλοι στην περιοχή. Ωστόσο, για να γλιτώσει τον κόπο να κουβαλάει τα πάντα σε ένα άβολο σακίδιο, είχε θυμηθεί να φέρει μαζί το αγαπημένο ταξιδιωτικό γιλέκο του, το οποίο περιείχε όλα τα συμπράγκαλά του στις διάφορες τσέπες του.

Ο Ρόμπινς κουβαλούσε την βιντεοκάμερα του – το πρωτεύον σύνεργο τους για το ταξίδι. Σχετικά μικρή σε μέγεθος, η κάμερα θα μπορούσε άνετα να χρησιμοποιηθεί μέσα στον στενό χώρο της καμπίνας, περνώντας γύρω από χέρι σε χέρι, για γύρισμα μέσα από τα παράθυρα...τουλάχιστον έτσι είχε εξηγήσει στον Άλαν και τον Ντέρεκ. Ο Ντέρεκ είχε την παραδοσιακή εργασιακή τσάντα του, η οποία περιείχε το φορητό υπολογιστή του, καθώς και τη δική του φωτογραφική μηχανή. Ο Χούλιο είχε μόνο τα πιλοτικά αξεσουάρ του, μεταξύ των οποίων τα ημερολόγια πτήσης του, έναν εναέριο χάρτη της απαγορευμένης ζώνης, καθώς και μια ντεμοντέ, μπρούτζινη πυξίδα σε μια αλυσίδα γύρω από το λαιμό του, η οποία, τους είχε εξηγήσει, ήταν το φυλαχτό του, που φορούσε σε κάθε πτήση. Μέχρι τις δέκα η ώρα, ήταν έτοιμοι για αναχώρηση.

Μετά από μια σύντομη διαδρομή από το Νιούταουν, έφτασαν στην αερολέσχη. Τίποτα θεαματικό' ένας πρώην εφεδρικός στρατιωτικός αεροδιάδρομος από τον Β 'Παγκόσμιο που χρησιμοποιούταν για την κατάρτιση μοιρών της Βασιλικής Αεροπορίας, ο οποίος είχε από τότε μετατραπεί σε πολιτική αερολέσχη από δυο πρώην αεροπόρους τη δεκαετία του '70. Μια μικρή ξύλινη καλύβα ήταν ο πύργος ελέγχου και η καντίνα των πιλότων, καθώς και ένα υπόστεγο στην άκρη της έκτασης, για τα αεροσκάφη. Μια σκουριασμένη ταμπέλα στο φράκτη έγραφε

ΑΕΡΟΛΕΣΧΗ ΣΑΝΤΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΑΡΤΙΝ

ΑΝΕΜΟΠΤΕΡΑ, ΤΣΕΣΝΑ ΚΑΙ ΠΙΠΕΡ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΟΙΚΙΑΣΗ

ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΑ ΠΤΗΣΕΩΝ MONO ΜΕ ΡΑΝΤΕΒΟΥ

O Τομ Σέλτον, ο λεπτός, ημιφαλακρός ελεγκτής πτήσεων και ιδιοκτήτης της λέσχης, τους χαιρέτησε και τους οδήγησε σε στενό γραφείο του μέσα στην καλύβα. Αφού συμπλήρωσαν τα απαραίτητα έγγραφα, και ο καθένας τους είχε πάρει ένα ζευγάρι ακουστικά για τον ασύρματο, ο Χούλιο τους οδήγησε στην άκρη του διαδρόμου, όπου ένα φθαρμένο Τσέσνα 172 - το μόνο αεροσκάφος της λέσχης που πετούσε ακόμη – βρισκόταν έτοιμο για απογείωση. Αφού έβγαλαν τα τάκους από τους τροχούς και τα καλύμματα από τους αεραγωγούς του κινητήρα, επιβιβάστηκαν.

"Εντάξει, παιδιά. Μπορείτε να στοιβάξετε τα υπάρχοντά σας κάτω από τα καθίσματα ή στο πρυμναίο ντουλαπάκι της ουράς. Θα μπορείτε να τα φτάνετε εύκολα κατά τη διάρκεια της πτήσης. Το πρωινό καιρικό δελτίο είναι καλό, με διάσπαρτες νεφώσεις στα 10.000 πόδια και έναν ήπιο νοτιοδυτικό άνεμο. Αυτό θα πρέπει να μας εγγυηθεί μια εύκολη πτήση μέχρι το Νιου Φόρεστ, και θα μπορείτε να κάνετε τη δουλειά σας άνετα. Ωστόσο, θα εκτιμούσα αν κρατάτε τις ζώνες σας ασφαλισμένες συνεχώς κατά τη διάρκεια της πτήσης, ως προληπτικό μέτρο για τίποτα απρόβλεπτα κενά αέρος. Καμιά ερώτηση;"

"Ναι, πειράζει αν κρατήσω αυτό ανοικτό κατά τη διάρκεια της πτήσης; Έχει μια λειτουργία πτήσης-ασφαλής," ρώτησε ο Ρόμπινς, δείχνοντας στον Χούλιο το κινητό του, το οποίο είχε ένα ενσωματωμένο μενού GPS, δήθεν για να παρακολουθεί τις συντεταγμένες όπου τα εχθρικά βλήματα είχε πέσει (κανείς δεν ήξερε ότι ήταν στην πραγματικότητα ένας κρυφός κοριός, ο οποίος κατέγράφε ότι λεγόταν μέσα στο αεροπλάνο). Προς έκπληξη όλων, ο Χούλιο τραβήχτηκε απότομα μακριά από το κινητό, καθώς ο Ρόμπινς το έφερε κοντά στο στήθος του, ώστε να μπορούσε να το δει.

"Μα τι έχεις, άνθρωπε μου;"

"Παρακαλώ, κρατήστε οποιαδήποτε συσκευή με μαγνητικά πεδία μακριά μου, σενόρ," μουρμούρισε ο Χούλιο, ηρεμώντας, "Μπορεί να προκαλέσει παρεμβολή στον βηματοδότη μου." Όλοι άρχισαν να ανησυχούν ακούγοντας αυτό, "_Βηματοδότης;_ Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι ασφαλές να πιλοτάρεις σόλο με καρδιακή πάθηση;"

"Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχείτε," απάντησε ο Χούλιο καθησυχαστικά, "Έχω κάνει εκατοντάδες ιατρικές εξετάσεις και έχω περάσει φυσική μου αξιολόγηση. Ήταν ένας φίλος στην ΟΔΑ ο οποίος μου συνέστησε να κάνω εμφύτευμα βηματοδότη πριν πάρω την άδεια μου, όταν βρήκα ότι έχω αυτήν την κληρονομική καρδιακή πάθηση. Σας διαβεβαιώνω, δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος ανησυχίας." Παρόλο που ο πιλότος τους ήταν σίγουρος για την υγεία του, στους επιβάτες του δεν τους άρεσε καθόλου. Ωστόσο, δεν υπήρχαν και πολλά που μπορούσαν να κάνουν γι 'αυτό τώρα πια, έτσι αποφάσισαν να το ξεχάσουν και προετοιμάστηκαν για απογείωση.

"Εντάξει, κ. Τζόνσον, μπορείτε να καθίσετε δίπλα μου για να βοηθήσετε με τη λίστα ελέγχου." Ο Άλαν, το μόνο άλλο πρόσωπο στο σκάφους που ήξερε να πιλοτάρει, κάθισε στη θέση του συγκυβερνήτη, έβαλε τη ζώνη ασφαλείας σφιχτά γύρω από τη μέση του, και διάβασε την λίστα ελέγχου. Ο Χούλιο έβαλε μπρος τον κινητήρα και τα ηλεκτρονικά συστήματα, και ρύθμισε τον ασύρματο, "Αεροσκάφος με αριθμό αναγνώρισης 232-G καλεί τον Έλεγχο SAM για δοκιμή επικοινωνίας. Με λαμβάνετε, όβερ;"

_"Ελήφθη__, __232__-__G, σας __λαμβάνω__δυνατά και καθαρά__,"_ απάντησε η φωνή του Τομ Σέλτον στα ακουστικά τους, _"__Έχετε άδεια __για απογείωση__. Οβερ."_

"Κανένα νεότερο για το δελτίο καιρού;"

"Ο σταθμός ραντάρ αναφέρει κάποια βαριά ανεμική δραστηριότητα και αναταράξεις να πλησιάζει από το νότο. Σας συνιστώ να τηρήσετε αυστηρό πρόγραμμα πτήσης. Θα σας κρατώ ενημερωμένους για οποιαδήποτε αλλαγή καιρού."

"Ελήφθη και όβερ."

Προχώρησαν έως την άκρη του διαδρόμου, όπου ο Χούλιο φρενάρισε για τον τελικό έλεγχο πριν την απογείωση. Ενώ o Alan διάβαζε και τσέκαρε τις διαδικασίες στη λίστα ελέγχου, ο Χούλιο ρύθμιζε τα όργανα, "Συστήματα ελέγχου: γενικός διακόπτης σε λειτουργία, βαλβίδα μείγματος ανοικτή, ανάφλεξη κλειστή, ρυθμιστής οριζόντιας κλίσης εντάξει, ρυθμιστής πλευρικής κλίσης εντάξει, καύσιμα εντάξει, πίεση λαδιών εντάξει, σύστημα ψύξεως σε λειτουργία, και πτερύγια επιβράδυνσης σε μηδενική κλίση. Όργανα: έλεγχος δείκτη υψομέτρου, δείκτη ταχύτητας αέρος, και τεχνητού ορίζοντα, ο ασύρματος ρυθμισμένος και ενεργός, ο αναμεταδότης ενεργός, το GPS ενεργό και έχει σήμα από το δορυφόρο, ο αυτόματος πιλότος σε ρύθμιση χειροκίνητου χειρισμού, τα φώτα της κονσόλας σβηστά. Και οι πόρτες, τα παράθυρα, οι ζώνες ασφαλείας και οι αποσκευές είναι ασφαλής. Ο έλεγχος ολοκληρώθηκε. Απελευθέρωση φρένου στάθμευσης!"

Ο Χούλιο έσπρωξε απαλά το λεβιέ ώθησης προς τα εμπρός και απελευθέρωσε το χειρόφρενο. Το αεροπλάνο άρχισε να επιταχύνει κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου μέχρι που έφθασε τους 85 κόμβους. Στη συνέχεια, τράβηξε πίσω στο χειριστήριο και οι τροχοί έφυγαν από το έδαφος. Ανεβάζοντάς τους στα 10.000 πόδια, ο Χούλιο ακολούθησε μια νοτιοδυτική πορεία, προς το Νιου Φόρεστ. Η πτήση τους είχε ξεκινήσει, αλλά η αληθινή περιπέτεια τους δεν είχε καν ξεκινήσει ακόμη...


End file.
